Godfried
Godfried '(ゴットフリート, Gottofurīto'') is a S-Class Wizard of the prestigious and well known Mage Guild of '''Ishgar, known as the Midnight Titans. He's largely responsible for the orphaned Maria Streak, having taught her martial arts and the styles of her physically preferred magic, Athlete Magic. His Magic is known as Weather Magic, being one of the rare magic-types that fuse two different magics (Lightning & Wind) and fuse it into a incredibly powerful magic-type. It is for this reason, that Godfried earned the title of Thunder God, and nicknames like, Thunderclap Godfried. Though he relinquished the title of 7th Enforcement Captain of the Punishment Force, Godfried was awarded the title of Wizard Saint, due to his natural calm and decisive personality. From this, Godfried inherited the much more renowned title, The Weather Saint, or Weather Wizard, because of his godly powers of the destructive storm elements. Within the recent collapse of the Midnight Titans Guild, Godfried among others decided to take up Victor Alexander's offer for them to join his new Independant Mage Guild, The Phoenix. Appearance: Godfried takes the appearance of a late 30's old man, with a average height of 5ft 10in and a well proportionate stature. With physique that is noticeably muscular, Godfried is renowned for his physical prowess as much as his past apprentices have been, from the countless hours of training to hone his Magic and his body to handle the stress of his missions. With no real scars of recognition other than faded callouses across his body, Godfried is at the peak of his physical prime. Noticeably, his silver hair blended well with his light tanned complexion and hazel colored eyes, only shown to be more intimidating by the number of piercings within his brows and his ears. Godfried's appearance is quite lax and informal in comparison to most Mages. With only a black tank top and a pair of dark grey cargo pants, matched up with black traveler's boots, Godfried doesn't care much for appearances at his current profession. With a pair of orange, fingerless gloves at his disposal, Godfried is not only an average-joe dressed man, but an intimidating Wizard when confronted into a fight. Personality: Stalwart. If there were ever a single word that could aptly describe Godfried's character, it would be stalwart. Steady and sure, Godfried stands as impassive as a looming storm cloud, towering and lumbering over all those around him, being as constant and power-exuding without the need to mutter a few words. While capable of antics of frustration or irritation, Godfried's true emotions never surface unless he's truly sincere about his resolve in committing to it. Like the rumblings of ominous thunder, Godfried would often quell arguments by brief flares of rising temper to settle meaningless debates or rights within the Guild or even within a town, whether he knows them or not. Whenever someone challenges him outright, Godfried often displays dispassion towards the challenger, and would often use only a fraction of his true power to deal with the said person. However, if they goad him through taunts or threats towards his comrades, or have actually aimed to harm an innocent, Godfried's decade's old instincts of protecting the innocent as a member of the Magic Council's Purge Squadron would surface. As if the sound of thunderclap, Godfried's determination and killing intent would rise dramatically and would not hold back a single ounce of pity to those who have challenged him so willingly. Unlike most Mages, especially those within the Midnight Titans, Godfried has no qualms of killing those who he deems as his enemies. Whether this disposition was instilled into him as a time of being a Magic Council Captain or his own personal beliefs, Godfried doesn't hold back and believes it as an insult to anyone who brings a fight to him in the first place. As he would say, "Those who start a battle of Magic against Magic, are already committed to a Life & Death confrontation. Whether they accept this or not, is their problem, not mine. Only fools believe they can effectively defeat someone without an ounce of killing intent within their heart..." Synopsis: *'A Tale of Two Badasses!' (Debut) *'Unified Connection, Tales of Enigmatic Encounters' (Cameo) Affiliations: History: Godfried's past isn't well known by most, even those within the Midnight Titans don't know much about their fellow Mage's vague past. All is known is that Godfried managed to hone his talents by being taught by a master of the magic arts at a young age, said to have been a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, but that is only speculation. As he progressed into his adult years, Godfried was recruited to become a member of the Enforcement of the Magic Council, due to his incredible power and growing prestige within the world of Magic. Underneath the Magic Council, Godfried was given the position of Captain of the Punishment Force, a contingent responsible for destroying dark apparitions and rogue spectres, as well as Dark Wizards that stray from Dark Guilds and start mayhem of their own. After nearly ten years of service, Godfried becomes victim of the Magic Council's darker side and begins to question his allegiance. Realizing that he had no place among the force of "Holy Light" any longer, Godfried renounced his position and left the service of the Council's Left Hand to find a better purpose. It wasn't long until Godfried came across a growing Guild within Fiore known as the Midnight Titans. While not as organized or disciplined as the order he had left behind, there was a since of compassion and comradery that Godfried became fond of. Not only was he exposed to many young aspiring Mages, but also peers of near to equal talents of his own. After discussing the principles and true goal of the Guild with the Guild Master, Godfried made up his mind and became a Mage of the Midnight Titans. Since then, Godfried has participated in many assignments, both of the mundane and the astounding level of importance. He has also been known as an excellent, if not strict, teacher of the Magic Arts, as he had acquired much knowledge of many different magic-types during his time within the Magic Council's Rune Knights. His most recent apprentice and now rising star pupil is Maria Streak, a girl whom became orphaned on a contract he failed to save a number of townspeople from a notorious Wizard of a Dark Guild that had a grip over the land. Having trained Maria in the dangerous as well as high tier arts of Athlete Magic, Godfried also honed her hand-to-hand talents simultaneously with Martial Arts training to heighten her reaction/timing, endurance, and physical composition. In doing so, Godfried managed to solidify Maria as a competant Mage of Midnight, and once again proved his competance as a teacher and a warrior. He's known as one of the most valuable assets and comrades of the Midnight Titans. Natural Skills/Abilities: Daunting Magical Power: Among those within the Midnight Titans, Godfried is said to have a substantially high volume of magical power within his body. Having trained and honed this power during his apprenticeship underneath his own master, he had already learned how to control his magical power for deft and practical employment. By the time Godfried had joined the Magic Council's Rune Knights as 7th Captain of the Purge Squadron, Godfried was seen as one of the strongest members of the Magic Council's assets ever to have participated, due to his unique magic at his disposal and the amount of control over his monsterous powers. When he became a member of Midnight Titans, he had already established enough of a reputation to rival that of most established orders of wizards and other Mage Guilds' S-Class Wizards. Its said to be so potent, that it can manipulate the atmosphere by just venting it from his own body, and to be terribly wild and electrified when those stand close to him. Daunting Physical Power: A being of not just magical, but physical capabilities. Godfried has trained and honed his body since apprenticeship, maintaining under the belief where Magic is weak if the body becomes weak, and its potential wittles away. This only increases as time and age accelerates, as his time as a Purge Squadron Captain allowed him to increase his strength from the various dangerous assignments and perils that awaited him in the decade of service. After inheriting the title of S-Class Mage of Midnight Titans, Godfried's physical prowess was so well known, that anyone to challenge him openly would be asking for a severe beating from his vast experience in the martial arts that only further increased his body's attributes. It is for this reason, that Godfried has augmented each and every one of his students' physical power simultaneously with their magical power in order to give them a much better advantage over other Mages. Martial Artist Mastery: Taught from his own mysterious master alongside the teachings of magic, Godfried has been trained in various forms and arts of hand-to-hand combat that would excel and do well alongside the multi-lateral forms of his magic-types. That, and he also has increased his ability to fight on even terms with those of the Mercenary Guilds or when totally deprived of Magic itself, harnessing the internal force and external forces of physical power within himself to fight against even the most skilled of S-Class Mages. Having such a wide array of martial artist stances and forms to choose from, Godfried is considered one of the most balanced and adaptable Mages within not only Midnight Titans but also all of Fiore. Adept Swordsmanship: A skill he acquired during his apprenticeship, Godfried had learned to harness some of his magic through the use of Holder Magic items, mostly from specially crafted magic blades. More formidable with the sword, Godfried would channel his magic or his natural mastery of the martial arts through his weapon and generate impressive feats of combat and power towards his opponent. Even though he later discarded the use of a sword to a combat knife, Godfried's prowess within the bladed arts hasn't faltered a notch, and is still considered a powerful adversary within melee combat. Highly Skilled Tactician: During his time as a Captain within the Rune Knights, Godfried has excelled at formatting strategies that would work with most practical scenarios he encounters. In this retrospect, Godfried has also been a quick thinker, able to analyze the workings and basics of his enemy's power and motives from simple brief encounters, as well as their own form of strategy used in counter to his own. Utilizing the strengths of his own men and exploiting the weaknesses within his enemies with swift retaliation, Godfried is a skilled leader, and is considered a trusted second among the Midnight Titans Guild for it. Adept Intelligence: Having been schooled within the same time as he was apprenticed, Godfried has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge of the world and the uses of magics. This was only further increased during his time spent of a Captain of the Purge Squadron, as he was given privy of many different types of magic and was ordered to study many forms of forbidden magics as well, even to the point of some principles and idealogies of the Lost Magic types. Due to this, Godfried can analyze and understand most foreign and new magics to being similar to those he's encountered, experiend, or studied personally. It is also because of this fact Godfried was able to teach different forms of magic to exceptional mages or mages-in-training, even those that bordered within the Forbidden or Dangerous classes with great care and skill to the point where none of his students have suffered from misuse. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Purge Squadron Katana: Though not kept at his person, Godfried does possess the ability to Re-quip this particular blade of competant crafting. A 4 1/2 foot long sword of oriental design, Godfried uses this weapon when he wants to settle things of a personal matter or wishes to implement judgement to those he views as pure evil or despicable. Multi-Purpose Magic Storage Bandoleer: During his time spent as a member of the Magic Council's Purge Squadron, Godfried always believes it is to be utmost prepared even to the point beyond one's own capabilities. A special, seemingly bottomless bandoleer that he would strap across his shoulder and chest, he would withold many magic items or tools that he would need for nearly any particular scenario. Whether it be multi-types of Lacrima, Magic weapons, Magic tools, or even special reserves of Healing Ointments and Antidotes for a vast series of potentially incapacitating or lethal originated curse or poison. Blitz Rand: A special Magic item that Godfried uses often, this one foot long magic-type blade is kept at Godfried's side at all times. Usually used when Godfried wants to employ a more lethal approach to his enemies, he'd often draw it and declare his murderous intent upon them before channeling his Magic-type into it. Acting as a medium for the special elements of Wind and Lightning, it is possible to channel a destructive force of his most potent form of Magic, Weather Magic, into his blade for devestating results. Only using it as a form of execution against an enemy when channeling magic into it, Blitz Rand is his most powerful tool and friend on a battlefield that doesn't hold quarter to the preservation of life. Passive Abilities: *Competant Durability: Due to his often employment of this weapon in the heat of battle, whether to stave off fellow weapon users, Holder Types, or any form of monster or apparition of magic, Godfried ensured Blitz Rand withold a powerful make. Unable to be broken unless put under enormous pressure, Godfried's blade cannot be shattered or cracked by any known phenomena, and is even prone to being unaffected by foreign magics. * Magic Channeling: By channeling his magic power into his blade, he can increase the cutting power or exertion of magic-types indefinitely, making it a powerful tool in disposing of dangeorus creatures or enemies in need of execution. Whether its by discharging dozens of transparent blades within a single gust of wind from the air pressure generated by a single swing, or a electrically endowed thrust of his blade's tip to rend asunder his opponents, it is ultimately an ultimate form of "Lethal" Magic that only Godfried specializes within. Magic: Requip: Though Godfried has a limited arsenal of Magic Weapons at his disposal, their properties and uses are incredibly useful and practical to the given situation. Among the various tools and weapons at his disposal is his foremost tools of lethal enforcement: the Blitz Rand, the infamous Element adaptable combat knife, and the Purge Squadron Katana, known for equal versatile Magic employment. Wind Magic: Having been trained within the element that he was most compatible and familiar, Wind was also uniquely aligned with Lightning, and during his apprenticeship would later evolve into the powerful Magic-type of Weather. Able to harness the element with incredible adept skill, Godfried can harness its currents without any particular need to condense its shape into the form of a particular technique or attack. Whether its form long-distance transportation (capable of even supporting several people proximate to him) or sudden shifts in magical fluxuation in power and pressure, Godfried has nigh perfect control over the Element-based Magic of Wind. *'Flight' (飛翔, Hishō): One of the exclusive abilities Godfried retains as a Wind Mage is the ability to allow him to fly indefinitely at varying speeds and agile movements. This allows him an upperhand against those who rely on the ground to fight at their best, and he can utilize all of his various Magic spells from high above without them landing a single blow. *'Twister Coaster '(サイクロン, Saikuron Kōsutā): A special ability used for swift transportation for himself and several others within his proximity, Godfried casts a Wind cyclone around himself and propels him into the skies, and across the air towards his destination of choice. It is said to be incredibly fast, as athletic and swift forces with even the aid of magic cannot reach long distances as fast as Godfried can with this technique. For combat purposes, Godfried can slam the Twister Coaster directly onto the battlefield and create a mighty aero-based shockwave that can send dozens of enemies flying or crush a singular opponent into dust. *'Blowback' (打撃せ, Dagekise): An innate ability in which Godfried can project a sphere of pressured air currents to knock back targets or enemies with concussive force. He can manipulate this technique to discharge from all points of his body, making it an ultimate defensive measure, as well as discharge it from any limb of extreminity of his choice. *'Air Slicer '(天空切り身, Tenkū Kirimi): With a swift knife-hand slash of his hand, Godfried can deploy either a high-powered arc of pressurized wind currents or up to the dozens within a single movement. This is a similar and less powerful variant to the one which his Magic blade can deploy upon instinctive command. *'Jet Lance '(ジェットやり, Jetto Yari): A swift spear-hand thrust and Godfried can invoke this magic to penetrate and slice through some of the hardest composited steel. Capable of splitting other airspaces, flames, and even the earth, Godfried uses this as a form of lethal employment of Wind Magic against other mages. *'Air Shockwave '(天空ショックウェイブ, Tenkū Shokkūeibu): While gathering air currents and pressure around his body, Godfried takes to the sky with a deafening hurtle, condensing and spiraling a cyclone of massive proportions around himself as he levels at a chosen altitude to preform the right amount of damage. With a single shout, Godfried can direct a sound-breaking shockwave of aero-space waves towards his designated target, decimating an entire city block within an instant or more if amped up enough. This can also be remotely deployed around an opponent at a distance of up to 20 meters, capable of discharging in a vertical point blank blast around the said target. *'Twister Fist' (サイクロン鉄拳, Saikuron Tekken): Condensing a high amount of pressurized wind into his hand, Godfried can deploy an earth-shattering blast in sync with his physical blow, capable of incapacitating or killing a lesser foe within an instant of contact and deal a severe blow to any other S-Class Mage it smashes into. If it were struck at full power directly at the ground, it would decimate an entire Guild structure within the shockwave created. *'Air Flow '(天空流れ, Tenkū Nagare): A special defense-based Wind Magic which is deployed in sync with Godfried's Martial Artist prowess. By flowing the air currents around his hands, and remotely around the path of his opponent's attack, Godfried is capable of redirecting his enemy's attack in any direction he wishes, even if its an opponents body. However, this cannot work as well with explosive forces or instaneously deployed magic-types. *'Air Gun '(天空銃, Tenkū Jū): A Wind Magic in which Godfried condenses pressurized air into the size of bullets and discharges them from his finger tips. It packs enough power to crush and shatter steel, as well as blow back some forms of other element and caster-based Magic. If forced enough, Godfried can shoot through the flesh of living people and kill them instantly with a aero-explosion upon contact. *'Air Geyser '(天空間欠泉, Tenkū Kanketsusen): By striking the ground in front of him with either fist, Godfried can discharge a powerful concussive blast of aero-space waves from any point within the landscape. This works as a form of surprise attack, as Godfried usually aims at the opponent's feet and blows them upwards to knock them off balance to continue the pressure. If forced enough, Air Geyser could be transformed into a shredding vortex that can rip the flesh off an enemy's body before they would have time to mount a defense. *'Aero-Force Palm' (給気部隊平, Kyūki-Butai Hira): Utilizing a flow of his physical power in tandem with his Wind Magic, Godfried deploys this technique by striking at an opponent's proximate location or make body contact, and discharge sound-breaking pillar of aero-force upon the intended target. If used with lethal intent, it could rip apart the enemy from the inside out and leave no trace of their existance, or severely injure some of the most hearty of individuals and mages. *'Air Geyser Kick '(天空間欠泉足蹴, Tenkū Kanketsusen Ashige): A similar trace of the Air Geyser, Godfried compresses a fraction of the Air Geyser's magic power into the force of his kick, combining his physical and magical power into a single attack. Depending on the martial artist stance of the kick, it could either be a simple snapping motion to ward off an enemy's attack, or land a devestating blow to their body. Never-the-less, the force rendered by the kick would do serious enviromental damage surrounding him and his intended target. *'Microburst '(マイクロバースト, Maikurobāsuto): His most destructive Wind Magic, Godfried stirs up the air currents within the atmosphere high above the battlefield. When launched, a cyclone of powerful aero-force launches itself directly upon the battlefield. Though decievingly small in comparison to a normal twister, the force it compresses would have a serious affect upon the casted, as it would create an aero-space shockwave of grand proprortions, and could potentially (if recklessly applied) level a quarter of a city if done without control. The force, cutting currents, and point-blank contact that would be enough to annihiliate most lesser opponents and deal severe harm towards the intended target. *'Aero-Explosion '(給気爆破, Kyūki-Bakuha): A Wind Magic with severe destructive prowess, Godfried can manipulate the potency of the splitting of air currents for far distances with various effects. Quite potentially, Godfried could annihilate an entire city with an Aero-Explosion, but would be potentially caught within the radius of the blast itself. *'Twister Prison' (サイクロン監獄, Saikuron Kangoku): A Wind Magic spell which imprisons those within it. Godfried uses the high rotational properties to create a shredding force so destructive that it becomes nigh impossible to penetrate or nullify. Even those with Wind Magic abilities would find it almost impossible to destroy or deactivate themselves. *'Metsu '(滅, Annihilation): A fiercesome, advanced, Wind Magic spell in which allows Godfried to drain the Magical energy of any creature from it in the most violent, deadly way. Having studied and honed its use during the ten years of servicing underneath the Magic Council, Godfried has perfected its use to become practical for him to employ in the midst of combat. Lightning Magic: Having been trained with equal intensity with the compatible Element-based Magic known as Lightning as much as Wind, Godfried has gained also innate passive control over the electricity of his Magic Power and within the atmosphere itself. Whether its form instaneous travel, protection, or unbiased retaliation against targets of malice of interest, Godfried's harnessment over it has nearly no equal. *'Thunder Flash' (雷電紫電, Raiden Shiden): A Lightning Magic-type of swift transportation. By enrapturing his body within the currents of electricity through his Magical Power, Godfried can charge his body towards any point with swift and nearly blinding speed. To move at even faster speeds over long distances, Godfried can charge up into the atmosphere and reappear at another point within a lightning strike. For combat purposes, this allows Godfried to keep up with some of the swiftest opponents, and allows him to evade most practical Magic and Physical attacks. *'KO Shock' (ケーオー震動, Keeō Shindō) A Lightning Magic technique in which Godfried motionlessly commands the electricity within the air to maximize in violence and currents around his target, before consuming it within a web of high voltage and searing electrical light. Seen as a lightning bolt that is projected remotely around the target within Godfried's sight, while it doesn't have as much potency as other techniques, its capable of wrending opponents unconscious within an instant and weaken some of the strongest enemies with a single blow. *'Thunder Clap' (雷電鳴子, Raiden Naruko): A Lightning Magic technique. With a single clapping motion, Godfried can produce a powerful electrical shockwave that can decimate a large radius, and induce powerful webs of forked electrical forces towards his more proximate targets. Depending on the potency of focus he places within the technique, Thunderclap would either just send targets flying and sizzling or decimate a good city block with the force utilized. Due to the frequent use of this technique, Godfried has always been nicknamed, "Thunderclap Godfried" after employing it so openly in front of crowds. *'Thunder Fist' (雷電鉄拳, Raiden Tekken): By harnessing condensed electrical force into his hands, Godfried can induce both Physical and Magical power into his attack. Bodily slamming it into any object is guarunteed damage, as it induces shocking, nerve-wrending force into the enemy in question while also causing deafening concussion power to tear flesh and bone. The shockwave produced can send a web of incinerative electrical forces and deafening air waves that could rip apart large areas of the landscape. *'Thunder Barrage' (雷電弾幕, Raiden Danmaku): Channeling a number of Lighning Magic columns within the air in front, or above him, Godfried can channel a number of pressurized and explosive electrical strikes towards his opponents, capable of causing severe nerve trauma, incinerative damage, and concussive force upon those that make contact. *'Shock Minefield '(震動地雷原, Shindō Jiraigen): A specially remotely activated Lightning Magic technique. Godfried instills this particular Magic from the soles of his feet, and can even be deployed undetected to most Wizards within their vicinity. By moving into special pockets of the atmosphere, or charging their magic when in certain spots of the affected landscape, they become susceptible to an explosive lightning strike that homes in on them via the electrical air space that was affected. Only Godfried can move freely through it, being a Lightning Mage, and only other Lightning Mages can detect the presence of the minefield and prepare proper countermeasures to it. *'Shock Web' (震動連結網, Shindō Renketsumō): A special sealing Lightning-type Magic. By using the paralytic properties of high voltages, Godfried can discharge a wide net of electrical Magic Power and bind their physical and magical power down to a base minimum. Having been designed to render Mages unconscious, or other magical apparitions, Godfried uses this when he wants to capture his enemies alive or render them useless upon the battlefield. *'Shock Lance' (震動やり, Shindō Yari): A Lightning Magic technique. Godfried charges electrical forces into either hand and then thrusts it accordingly towards his target of choice. Able to penetrate some of the hardest of substances, it is both swift in deployment and hard to counter, as it is a magic both capable of incapacitation and lethal force. *'Shock Blade' (震動けん, Shindō Ken): A Lightning Magic spell in which creates a cutting wave or solid blade of electrical magic energy. Godfried can use this like a cutting arc towards his designated target(s) or swing it in sync with a knifehand strike, causing powerful, cutting and shocking power to be projected upon his foes. *'Shock Tower' (震動楼, Shindōrō): A powerful Lightning Magic. Godfried charges the electrical energies within the landscape of a designated battlefield, as well as his own Magical Power, causing everything to become consumed in powerful and constricting static currents. Within a single movement, Godfried can erupt the entirety of the battlefield in a incinerative, shocking pillar of electrical light, decimating the landscape within an instantaneous employment. Claiming anything less than a S-Class entity would be reduced to ashes, and is said to be one of his most powerful and lethal Lightning Magic spells at his disposal. *'Shock Grenade' (震動擲弾, Shindō Tekidan): A Lightning Magic spell. Godfried condenses electrical energy into the form of a chaotic sphere within the base of his hand. Capable of being thrown and ricocheted for a considerable distance, they can either be activated remotely, within an alotted timeframe, or by proximity of the chosen target. Within explosion of violent electric energies, forked tongues of electricity will web out and ensare opponents in vicious and powerful currents of high voltages. Storm Magic: A special fusion of the two elemental Magic Types, Lightning and Wind, grants Godfried a new Advanced form of Elemental Magic. Known as Storm Magic, aptly named this type of magic grants Godfried the ability to manipulate the atmosphere itself and channel powerful magic spells through it. With his body as a focus and the atmosphere as the catalyst, and Godfried's Magical Power as the medium, Godfried can preform incredible magical abilities that's made him legendary among the world of Wizards. *'Storm Streak' (嵐線条, Arashi Senjō): Capable of moving at even higher speeds than before, Godfried's Storm Magic version of Thunder Flash allows him to move with higher speed and land more destructive power towards his foes upon reentry. This allows him a higher rate of reaction/timing and a much higher versatile movement within using Thunder Flash both to intercept or evade. *'Storm Battlefield' (嵐戦域, Arashi Seniki): A special variant of the Twister Prison spell, Godfried channels powerful electrical currents and an even larger twister that has the capacity to span nearly an entire city. Within this space of rolling thunder, lightning flashes, and high rotation aero-space, the air is slowly but surely drained from its epicenter from top to bottom. Nigh impossible to escape, Godfried would use this as a measure of last resort in order to pressure his enemy into defeating him and not escape, less he die within cowardice or hesitation within the lightning vortex winds. Because of the incredible vacuum force intending on dragging anything within its epicenter away into the shredding, and shocking, rotating wind walls, only those of specially inclined Magic Types can hope to navigate through it in intense combat without fear of being flung helplessly to their demise. *'Odin' (嵐勢力, Arashi Seiryoku): An Advanced technique in which Godfried's body becomes enraptured in powerful aero-spacial currents and a powerful lightning aura. With the fused elemental types of magic power infused within and around his body, Godfried's attacks are heightened significantly and his physical prowess increased exponentially. *'Violent Storm Lance Shower: '''By combining the aspects of Wind and Lightning together, Godfried can shower the enemy in a cacophony of instantaneous twisters of coiling electricity and fierce shredding tornadoes. If the explosive microburts upon impact doesn't destroy the desired targets, the siphoning winds of shredding debris and air waves pulling prey into the walls of tonnage of voltage surely will. Godfried affectionately refers to this kind of technique as either a "Army Killer" or an "Overkill" move against a single opponent; Rei can testify to this. *'Secret Art, Mjölnir': An Advanced technique in which Godfried's Magical Energy cyclones the electrical energy in the atmosphere and empowers his own into his fist. Once he creates a effigy of a hammer around his arm, he either throws the spell or smashes it with his hand. The result casts an incredible shockwave of concussive and electrical power, with the capability of eradicating an entire mountain. It is one of Victor's strongest *'Super Art, Gungnir': Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Godfried's appearance and abilities are based upon the Anime/Manga character from the BLEACH series, Kensei Muguruma. Quote(s): *"''Those who start a battle of Magic against Magic, are already committed to a Life & Death confrontation. Whether they accept this or not, is their problem, not mine. Only fools believe they can effectively defeat someone without an ounce of killing intent within their heart..." (Godfried's Code of Engagement with other enemy Mages.) Category:Midnight Titans Category:Maria Streak Category:S-Class Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Weather Magic User